Tears of peace
by Soft-Angel
Summary: Its 1970, Jack and Ennis are having one of their 'fishing trips'. This one is filled with hardship, tears, and passion. Maybe it was their most important trip to Brokeback Mountain. Ennis learns to express himeself more, and he tells Jack secrets that he


Yes they were together. Ennis Del Mar sat next to the resting Jack Twist, tired from a little wrestling at good ol' Brokeback Mountain, the tent lay just ten feet away. The weather was of a nice spring day that not even Satan could say was repulsive. The sun precipitated brilliantly, all was illuminated, Ennis, if he was staring at Jack, could make out the red tint of Jack's hair, gave to him by his mother. Ennis rubbed his fingers gingerly around in Jack's jungle of hair, Jack's blue eyes, beautiful, looked at the tree they sat under. A beauty that was covered in rose petals, so many had fallen upon the two men. Neither man spoke this minute, or this hour. All they were doing was loving the moment they lived in. The year was 1970, Jack's mustache was not coming in yet, Ennis's hair wasn't even close to flattening down, and he was still having problems with Alma. Ennis was full of thought; he was secretly longing food and something else that was nearly as important. He had a meeting with Jack's love that he did not wish to miss. They had set a timeless time. But they had a while, both were speechless, the beauty of these two rough souls, under the curtain of crimson and angels, was like a fairy tale. No, it was a fairy tale, how else could Ennis Del Mar and Jack Twist be together? It was always thrilling when they touched. Sometimes their eyes met, for a long while, once they just stared at each other for a full hour, it was Jack's favorite game. He loved the way Ennis's coffee eyes completed him. Ennis loved how Jack's sapphire eyes gave him space to breath, space to think about the owner of them, and all his glory. Jack, finally tired of resting, sat up softly, not making any aggressive movements with Ennis in sight. Ennis would of taken it one of the two views, either he would take it as a threat and get mad, or take it as a sign of love, a sexual advancement. Jack wasn't ready for that yet. Ennis looked up in Jack's eyes, Jack took it as a challenge and stared back into Ennis's. But before ten seconds, he burst into a jolly laughter. Ennis loved the way Jack laughed, because he himself would fill overwhelmed with happiness whenever it would happen. Jack fell off the log he was laying on and continued to chuckle a bit. Ennis stopped jollying abruptly and slouched to Jack's side. "You alright, cowboy?"

"Why wouldn' I be, I didn' even fall a foot?" Jack giggled more. Ennis softly grabbed one of Jack's arms.

"I think you might of hurt your arm." At this Jack sat up, lightning-like.

"Wha---" He didn't get the whole word out as Ennis had played a trick on him. He lured Jack up right into his web, now he was feeding. Ennis's mouth planted soft kiss after kiss on Jack's. Jack had no resistant, but couldn't believe that Ennis pulled a joke, a trick even. Ennis was usually so peaceful, just sits there, doesn't talk much, as if this was his world and everyone else is just along for the ride. Their kissing never faltered, neither did their incredible intercourse. Jack, once more on his back, continued kissing Ennis; he was persisting Ennis; he wanted all the seclusion to go away. Their mouths connected like coal being shifted around with a poker. Ennis began to caress Jack's taught right leg. It was time. Too much clothing, they struggled to help each other undress, but it never seemed to work out. Grunt after grunt, it seemed hopeless. Jack finally had Ennis's shirt over his eyes, almost off, but his inquisitiveness caught something. He had a hazardous question he was longing to ask.

"_Ennis? Ennis?"_ Jack sounded like a young child, wanting to know where babies come from. Ennis was usually the one that stopped the lovemaking. He pulled his shirt off completely, put his hand on his hips and stared at Jack, his knees on either side of Jack's thighs. A shocked, but composed look on his face, yeah that was Ennis all over again.

"Wha' is it?" He asked anxiously.

"I, I…" this was difficult, Ennis could take it the wrong way, but Jack Twist was a risk taker. "_I love you, d-do you love me, Ennis?_" Jack didn't smile, but was seemingly trying to get air into his lungs. He was sweating profusely now, like the little droplets came out at _that_ word. The word that Ennis hated, the word that always seemed to hit him like an angry bull charging. O_h boy I did it again. _This wasn't the first time he had asked this dire question. What monstrous thought was in Ennis's head? Jack was all-capable of knowing what Ennis could do if taken by surprise or backed into a corner. Jack was getting a little nervous; his heart pounded a mile a minute. Ennis just stared right back at him with his big brown marbles. Damn those marbles now, they were hurting Jack with their child-like appeal. His face read neither mad, nor happy, but scared, and confused. Ennis starting to shake a bit, he delicately got to his feet and went to hide on the deserted log, two feet away. Jack glared; he thought it was a _sensible_ question after nearly seven years of sex, and passion. Jack got up, didn't button up his pants Ennis was working on when they stopped. Jack put his hand on either of Ennis's shoulders. Ennis gave a little shudder of uneasiness. Jack was shocked; the last time that happened was on him and Ennis's first intimacy. Jack leaned in close to Ennis's ear.

"_Look, I'm sorry_, I, I understand if you ain't ready." Jack gave a little love bite on Ennis's ear, he knew he liked that. Ennis showed life, he turned around to Jack.

"_I'm sorry_," He whispered, his voice was busted, but no tears ran down his face. Ennis quickly looked in Jack's eyes; they weren't mad, they were compassionate, and also a little sad. He was too afraid at the moment to look too long, so he dazedly looked away. He fell into Jack's arms two seconds later. He didn't cried, just loved the touch of Jack, though possibly not loving him, he sure couldn't get enough of him. Maybe he loved Jack, did he even know now? All the hardships they had faced together, the devastation on Jack's face as they first parted, he so longingly wanted Ennis to stay with him forever, if only Jack knew Ennis wanted the same. Though it was Ennis who fell in Jack's arms, Jack felt he could of done the same thing. _Does this man I risk my ever-living life to, even love me? _Sure seven years was a long time to get to know someone, but still Ennis never ceased to amaze him sometimes. Jack kissed Ennis's soft head, he smelled of sweet cigars and beer. After several minute of sexless embracing, a thought came into Jack's mind, Ennis had been quiet in his arms for a few minutes now, a good bath was needed. He didn't even question it to Ennis, he just helped him up, started to take off his pants. Ennis somehow read Jack's thoughts, knowing every moment he was going to make. Finished with Ennis, Jack than took his own pants off, knowing Ennis wouldn't of finished the job. Both of their powerful bare bodies touched for the first time that day. Jack put his hand on Ennis's stomach, _loved that man's abs_. The feeling was irresistible, and mutual. Ennis shook a bit, still not talking, but Jack knew the cure. Jack led Ennis to the nearby lake. It was only a good two-minute walk. Ennis and Jack were there before they knew it.

"It might not be pretty, _but who gives a shit?"_ Jack smiled and using no force, had Ennis looking in his eyes again, smiling. Jack widened his smile, and began to guide Ennis to the water by his hand, and his heart. As the cold weight fell around their legs, than their waist, Jack went on chatting, making sure not to lose Ennis's attention. "You know, Ennis, I love you?" Ennis just shook his head, _Yah, it's easy for him, but I'm_ _diff'rent_. He began to float a bit in the liquid around him. Jack finally let go of Ennis's hand, but propelled himself close to him. Ennis was animated now and he smiled at this man in front of him, the man he hated and longed for. The man he wanted to see everyday, the man he never wanted to see again. So many mixed feelings, no wonder why he didn't talk much. Jack got face to face with Ennis, they could smell each other's breath, and the craving began. They pulled themselves in at the same time, their lips locked, their souls mended. Mouth-to-mouth, thigh-to-thigh, cock-to-cock, and hand on each other's neck, excitement engrossed them. They stood there in the sun-bathed water, till Jack stopped kissing and cursed; he had to go back to camp and get towels and soap from his belongings. He told Ennis he would be right back. Jack gave a little wink, smile, and head off back in the direction of camp. Ennis watched Jack exit the water, and couldn't help but have his eyes come across Jack's bare ass, as it moved with his legs when he walked, he shook his head to himself and licked his lips. Ennis needed something to distract his sudden hunger; he looked around, and then noticed an idea. In a minute or two, Jack was back with the supplies, but where was Ennis? "_What the hell_, Ennis?" Jack was worried, but a voice warmed his heart, Ennis called from a top of a large rock that, oddly, Jack didn't notice till just now. Ennis had that effect on him. The rock was on the shoreline.

:"Come on Cowboy!" yelled Ennis rapidly, and then he jumped off the great rock, with a splash, the first disturbance of the water that day. Jack first waited for Ennis to resurface, and when he did, Jack ran full-throttle towards the stone, dropping the supplies on the ground. He climbed it; only tripping twice, not bad for Jack Twist, the rock was about twenty feet higher than the shoreline. When Jack reached the top, he hesitated; he looked for Ennis, and found him near the base of the rock, still in the water.

"Come on Jack, I'll catch'ya!" Though Ennis was teasing the whole thought of being in Ennis's arms made him keen to do anything. He smiled, blew a half-kiss at Ennis, which made him snigger, than jumped in. The water hit him hard; maybe he shouldn't have jumped face first. Ennis was smiling, only after Jack didn't resurface five seconds later, did he stop.

Ennis frowned, and began to move frantically, looking at all the details of the water. "_Where the fuck are you, Jack Twist?" _He was really getting fearful now, if something happened to Jack, he as might as well drown too. Ennis swam to the point where Jack hit the water, and carefully, but hastily, searched with his hands and legs. He continued to call for his angel, till something grabbed his left leg from under the water. Ennis jumped and roared. He pulled his leg up and Jack resurfaced after about a minute underwater. Jack was laughing and gasping for air at the same time. Ennis was pissed, relieved and embarrassed at the same time. He swung right at Jack's face, connecting as always. Jack cursed loudly and fell sideways into the water. He resurfaced, bloody lip, in all, but no hurt in his eyes, only desire was there. He jumped on Ennis, knocking him under a bit, Ennis out maneuvered Jack and grabbed Jack's hair. Like a mother would, reprimanding her son.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, JACK FUCKIN' TWIST!" This time his face was definitely of anger. He lips curled, his eyes squinted but he pushed his face right onto Jacks, their mouths touch, blaze ignites. This was a kiss that only happened between the deepest souls. They dragged each other to the beach, still going at it. Ennis gives Jack one last kiss, than throws him on the sand and dirt. Jack hits with a groan, and Ennis jumps on him, giving him no time to move or even prepare. Ennis kisses and caresses, he rubs Jack's nipples viciously, pinching them and twisting them, till Jack moaned again. Ennis was already grinding against Jack; their heat was that of the sun, their minds only on each other's eyes. Ennis loved how Jack's eyes gave him space to breathe.

Jack has gone into a utopia. He whines as Ennis wets his nipples, nibbling them a bit. He rubs Ennis's thick head of hair, and then clutches it. He pulls firmly, Ennis gives an unspoken yell, and then returns to Jack's red lips. The fire was extreme, burning every inch of Jack and Ennis's bodies. Jack wished it could of stayed this way forever, forever pleasuring Ennis, forever being pleasured. He closed his eyes, continuing to cuddle Ennis's mane. Ennis was throbbing hard, "'nuff playin."

Ennis grabs Jack around the shoulder than pulls him on top of him, startling Jack from his dream-like state. Ennis rubs Jack's hairy chest, never use to be hairy, but now it was a mildly covered with dark, curly fur. Ennis laughed at it. Jack stops rubbing Ennis's arms, and sits up on him.

"What?"

"Nothin' just the hair on your chest, trying to make your self more of a man, Jack?" Ennis found it funny, and continued to laugh, Jack just sighed it off, whispering _Fuck you_ in Ennis's ear as he made his descent again. He bit Ennis's neck, than chewed on it, as punishment. Ennis loved every second of it, though. If this was punishment, Ennis was willing to kill someone. Jack started slowly making his way lower, past Ennis's rips, down to his belly button. He licked it, engraving the outline of the hole. Then he continued to fall, licking everything in his path. He put his hands on Ennis's pulsating chest, and dug his stubbed nails into his flesh. When his mouth connected with Ennis's cock, his heart nearly missed a beat. He had only done this to Ennis a handful of times.

He closed his mouth around the head, loved the taste of the skin, and loved Ennis. He sent it in deeper; Ennis moan poetically, his own hands placed on Jack's head. He closed his brown eyes, drifting into a lax state. He didn't need his eyes open to see that Jack's devotion was very burly. Ennis knew this striking happiness wouldn't last forever, neither would he. He dreads the verity that Jack was going to slip away from him in a matter of days. Even the slow, steady warmth of Jack's mouth moving up and down on his dick wasn't enough to wake him from the sudden sadness that flipped his heart.

Ennis frantically sat up, causing Jack's mouth to lose grip, he kissed Jack again, smiled, than threw him on his stomach. Ennis had to keep Jack with him, the only way he knew how. Ennis mounted Jack, whispering in his ear. _Jack Fuckin' Twist_, I-." He stopped himself, and got into position. He grabbed Jack's hips and raised it at an angle. Jack was lying mostly on his neck now, still looking back at Ennis.

"I want this, I want this." He pushed dirt with his breath, his complexion red. Ennis spat in his hand rubbed it smoothly around Jack's entry. Jack quivered when being touched. He felt himself being filled, the warmth, oh the warmth, was overpowering his bowels and muscles. Jack groaned loudly. He felt Ennis in him; he loved every moment that Ennis would touch him. Jack bucked hard, causing Ennis to grab Jack's shoulders and ride it out. In and out, Jack was about to faint. The pain, the pain he loved filled every fiber of his being. He continued to buck, Ennis was a silent working, he closed his eyes and passionately rubbed Jack's shoulders, even leaning over and kissing his strong back a couple of times. Jack couldn't stand it, he had to come, this was too much.

Jack pushed himself up a bit, grabbed his cock and started to wring it. Ennis only went faster, he could never stop till he blew. He loved the animalistic nature of their sex. He loved every outline of Jack, focusing on his hairy chest and strong legs; Ennis blew with a loud yell, a lion's roar. Jack felt the warm oozing in him, like a flood of hot chocolate, and just as appetizing. His eyes rolled back a bit, than continued to wring his dick till he came in his hand. Jack fell first, then Ennis moments later, when he was dried up. They catnapped on top of each other.

Never did they sleep entirely after sex; there were always the post-sex games. The fingers always lingered to a spot, than danced there. Nothing was as soft or as dangerous as Ennis's touch. He lay sideways on Jack, supporting himself with his elbow on the dirt. He began to run his finger down Jack's spine, which was a spine that just took the fucking of a lifetime. Ennis's finger's lingered to Jack's crack, playfully he massage the soft part, right at the top of it. _Maybe I'll jus' give Jack a full-fledged rubdown. _And that's what he did. First at the shoulders, than he slowly made his way back to Jack's ass, massaging that too. Jack's inhalation came fast, Ennis noticed this, and stopped. He laid on Jack's back. Now they were chest to back, Jack could feel the breathing of the lion above him.

"Sorry if I ain' no good at massaging, Jack. Just, just wanted to make you happy." Ennis said innocently. Jack looked up, fixing on Ennis's eyes. "Why do yah think I need a little rubdown to be happy right now?" Ennis shrugged his shoulders in an I-don't-know kind of way. Jack turned himself all away around, forcing Ennis to sit up. "Well, trust me Ennis, I don't need a joker's rubdown to make me full a happiness right now." Jack laughed at this, as if he had redlined the whole conversation just to say that. "All I need to be happy is you, Ennis- and well, a beer here or there." Both cowboys laughed.

Jack put his hand on Ennis's cheek. Ennis closed his eyes and leaned into Jack's digits, his life force was in that hand. Jack hummed a bit, he never wanted to sing to Ennis again, last time was bad enough, he was gaining the courage for it all that day, but when he did sing, he still sucked terribly, but he still got a thumbs-up by Ennis, that's Ennis for yah. Thinking about that moment made Jack red in the face. He ran the back of his hand over Ennis's mouth, thinking how much they felt like rubber, but never seemed to when they kissed.

Ennis grabbed Jack's hand and kissed it softly. Jack smiled a wide eye-opening smile. Any human being couldn't see this smile and not laugh or have a desire to kiss those lips. Ennis kissed those lips, but though living in a perfect moment, he stood up only five seconds later, letting Jack's hand drop. Ennis made a beeline to the scattered soap and towels. Bending over to pick them up, Jack couldn't help but stare at his perfect ass, he nodded to himself and licked his lips, they were too much alike.

"How 'bout that bath?" Ennis asked picking up the soap. Jack nodded, pushed himself up, and made his way to the water. Ennis followed soon after, with a bar of soap. Jack was in the water deep enough for it to be up to his waist, it seemed much colder than last time. Ennis slowly marched to his side, but Jack was looking in the opposite direction; at the parallel side of land, deep in thought. A squirrel ran on the land, Jack seemed to stare at it, loving how it moved; he looked at its buckteeth, it reminded of his own. He chortled at that, only stopping when he felt a wet strong arm around his shoulder, and a strong hand being place on his chest. That hand's fingers toyed with the hair, twisting it and working it. He leaned back into Ennis; closed his eyes once more, and smiled, as if he could sleep right there in that moment. He wouldn't care if LD Newsome himself came around that land vertical from him and took a picture of him and Ennis embracing. Jack felt the hot breath on his neck; he got goose pimples. Ennis, with his unoccupied hand, dipped the bar of soap in the water, then massaged Jack's chest with it. The soap was marking its territory on Jack, who instinctly raised his hand to Ennis's arm that was outstretched over his body, and affectionally pulled some loose hairs on it. He opened his eyes, while Ennis rocked back in forth slowly, they moved as one.

Ennis kissed Jack's neck, then removed his arm from its rightful place aboard his chest. Jack turned at the awakening, snatching the soap from Ennis's hands. Jack then unexpectedly, dropped on his knees, now the water was around his neck, like a necklace. Ennis almost jumped at the sudden movement of Jack; _did this guy ever get enough? _Apparently Jack did, as he began to simply rub the soap along Ennis's pubic line. Like an artist, Jack dabbed the soap around the curly dark hair. He even squinted his eyes a bit as if painting a picture. He always loved the art of painting, but was too clumsy to be successful at it. The subtle touch on Ennis's sensitive area was a whole different experience. Ennis just looked at the noiseless worker below him. Jack never looked up at Ennis, but continued to cleanse him. Jack after wiping Ennis left-to-right a couple of times, started to make his way up, dragging the soap along Ennis's tough skin the whole way to his Adam's Apple. He glanced at Ennis's face, and then rubbed the soap along his shoulder and armpit. Jack sketched Ennis's underarm to his fingertips. Ennis loved the feel of the slippery soap; everywhere it touched it added a beautiful reminiscence of bathing and experimenting as a teenager.

Jack made his way to Ennis's muscular back; years of hard labor had given Ennis a somewhat slouching appearance, but Jack didn't care, he loved that back, it was so strong, Ennis was so strong. Jack proceeded to freshen Ennis's back, then ran the soap along his spine, like Ennis's fingers did on Jack's earlier. Ennis closed his eyes, as Jack reached the tight half orbs, than preceded to run the soap on them. Ennis was clinching his fists a bit he didn't like that feeling on his ass. Jack let the magnificent droplets of water run down and along Ennis's crack. He put his index finger along the top of it, and Ennis had had enough. He jumped aside, like a spirit had startled him. The reaction made Jack move back a tad, his cobalt eyes full of fright. What did he do now?

"I, I don't like that." Ennis said, his voice full of discomfort. His eyes didn't match Jack's. Ennis, looking down, splashed water on his body so he could wash off the suds, than swiftly made his way back to camp, leaving Jack alone. That stunning moment dropped in a heartbeat. He was in deep shock; this is what people did, didn't they? People bathe each other, but Ennis wasn't like most people, he knew that more than anyone. Jack sighed disappointingly, and then washed off his suds, walked to the shore, grabbed both towels, for Ennis hadn't bothered with one, and made his way back to camp. _Goddamn that Ennis Del Mar._

Ennis was sitting on the log when Jack arrived back at camp. He hadn't bothered with a shirt, but was wearing his jeans again. He noticed Jack coming into the site, but didn't move his head to look at him. He was looking down at the dirt, shifting his bare foot in it, in a circular path. Jack tossed him a towel, which landed on the log, right next to him, startling Ennis a bit. Jack finished drying his body off with his towel, than threw it into the open tent, slamming his head with his hand for forgetting to close it up when they went to bathe. The sun was setting now, by Ennis's guess it was around 7:00. He grabbed the towel next to him and dried his upper body off, letting nature dry the lower part of him. The towel was soft on his rugged skin, he hid his face in it for a second, and then threw it behind him, almost half wishing it landed in the tent. Jack was getting his jeans on. He walked over to Ennis's towel that fell just two feet from the tent. He put it in its place, and then made his way over to Ennis as he snapped the buttons on his pants. He sat to his left side, making Ennis move only when he moved the log.

"_You alright, Ennis?" _Jack looked into Ennis's downcast eyes, looking for life. Ennis shrugged wordlessly. His expression stayed the same, still looking at the dirt. "Its okay, Ennis. You can tell me _anything_." Ennis made a motion like he was going to puke, or cry allowed, god forbid another episode of dry heaves, especially now. He slowly turned his head to look at Jack. His face was there, before his eyes. He looked deeply into Jack's eyes of guiltless, and knew he had to tell him. Ennis opened his eyes to speak, but nothing came out. Like a rabbit that spotted a human, and ran back into its hole, he closed his mouth again. He tried once more, Jack deserved an explanation.

"Well…" Ennis began. He started to rapidly bite his nails. He looked at Jack's mouth, still some dry blood on the side of it, from his punch. Ennis went to smudge it off, Jack didn't back up, but he rolled his eyes, grabbed Ennis's arm and pulled it down on his lap. "Don't beat around the bush, Ennis." His eyes were serious this time. Ennis grimaced, turned back around a bit. He was backed in a corner.

"Okay. I wan' you to know that I haven' told anyone this before now." He looked at Jack right in the eye; Ennis's face was like a dilapidated house's last moment of breath. Jack shook his head, leaning in now, because Ennis wasn't a loud talker most of the time. Ennis gulped and wiped sweet of his forehead. He took a deep breath.

"You know how I told you 'bout those two guys shacked up together, back at home?" Ennis nodding his head back in the direction of his hometown. Jack nodded. "Well 'member what I told you wha' happen' to Earl?" Jack nodded again. "Well, it's 'cause a me that he's dead." Jack looked intrigued now. "How so, I can't imagine a man like Ennis Del Mar ever hurting someone that did no wrong?" Ennis smiled an uneasy smile, but quickly erased it off his face. "Yah give me too much credit rodeo."

Ennis took another deep breath. "You see, KE, my older brother, three years my senior, was always pickin' on me when I was littler than him. It only got worse, as I got older, he knew I would grow up one day and lick him up a real good one. So his abusin' got worst as If he could beat the growin' outta me. Well, one day when I was nine years-had just turned nine, I was invited to Rich and Earls house fer some dessert. They'd seen me playin' all by my lonesome in the town's playground, never was too good at making friends. I knew I shouldn't have went, but I was a stupid lil' shit then" Ennis stopped, expecting some smartass response from Jack, but none came. "Well, I was hungry as hell, so I ended up goin'. They had a nice little get up. Nice house a few dogs, I really loved dogs. They were goin' to let me have a new puppy, called Sylvester, a greyhound he was." Ennis wiped his mouth, and his eyes; he had already sacrificed a few tears.

Ennis looked back up at Jack to see if he was still listening. He was met with a notion from him to go on. "Well, they gave me some nice cherry cake, and even a little coffee. I ate several helpings, best cherry cake I have ever had. Only had two small cups a coffee. Well, little did I know that KE had been stalking me. He was twelve years old at the time, and he knew that we weren' to be associatin' with those two. Of course he saw it as an opportunity to get dad to give me a good lickin'. He ran home, an' told dad and mom. Dad met me half way, as I was on my way home with a new pup. He lunged at me like a wild man, his eyes full a crazy. He always knew… before I did. He grabbed my ear and threw me on the ground. He grabbed my dog, _my new dog_, and, and tossed it against the sidewalk, I was sure it was dead before he stepped on it's neck. I heard its little bones crush under his weight. I couldn't control myself, I yelled at the top of my voice. Only no one was around tah hear me but Earl. He came a rushin', he pulled my dad off a me. I 'member a lot of yelling. Names that dad often used to describe Rich and Earl behind their backs were thrown outta his mouth face to face. I 'member some of dad's friends comin' and chasing Earl off, even they shot Rich, but he pulled himself into his house and locked the door. They weren' interested in him anyways." Ennis stopped, breathing like he ran a mile. He wiped his head again, but let the tears fall.

"Go on, Ennis." Jack said persistently. Ennis looked at him with eyes stinging of pain, of lost emotion. "Yah know the rest, Jack. Daddy wanted for me to see what happened to queers. He told me that if I ever even talked to another one of their kind, he would kill me. I 'member not eating much that month, all I thought about was Earl's dead body and Sylvester's crushed head. The weird thing though is that dad never suspected KE, he was always messin' with me. Touching me, and once even, even…" Ennis couldn't go on, he cried a cry of sadness, a cry of embarrassment. He didn't look at Jack, but Jack was already holding him in his arms. Ennis had laid out his whole life for him.

"_I'm sorry, Ennis, it's alright, it's alright_. I see why you didn't like me doing that." Jack was rocking Ennis back and forth on that log in the middle of that wood, under that tree. The wind blew and Ennis pulled him in tighter. His head still bobbing a bit from powerful tears of emotion, he pulled his head up. _Jack._ He planted a sad kiss on Jack's lips. As if his whispered name had awakened him, Jack kissed back. Ennis felt Jack's hand on his face, he pushed himself away from the ministering angel. _No, I can't. Jack, I love you._ Jack stopped trying to comfort Ennis; he looked at the decaying man in from of him.

Like the words shot a arrow through his heart, Ennis grasped his chest, and tried to cry, and puke at the same time, nothing came out, but Jack's mouth came in. This was like coals on water, the sizzling of their saliva, made the approaching night much, much warmer. Jack grabbed his pants buckle and pulled it open, Ennis did the same, but much faster. He flopped Jack on his stomach against the log, giving him a splinter near his left nipple. "_I love you Jack, I love you Jack_," Ennis whispered. He had his pants around his ankles, and his dick hard, he didn't need spit this time, he just let the head massage Jack's opening for a few moments. Jack was hyperventilating, his legs almost buckled, once again feeling the overwhelming pleasure when Ennis penetrated him. Fast and hard, they way he liked it. This was fierce; Ennis dug his nails into Jack's back as he bucked. Both moaning, Jack couldn't take it anymore; he tried to grab his balls to quit from coming so soon, but couldn't, someone else's hand was on them. Ennis was grabbing them, and hard. Jack cooed, he smiled and laughed at the pleasure of a man's rough touch on his cock. He came first in Ennis's hand, taking all energy from his now limp body. Ennis wiped the come on Jack's back. That warm and thick hot chocolate feeling back again. Ennis was no silent worker this time, he whined and scratched, and even kicked his leg back several times, like a horse. Finally he came, this time on Jack's stove-hot back. Their glaze was of one now. Ennis pat Jack's ass sympathetically, than exited him fast, causing Jack to cringe a bit. Both men were breathless, what had just happened? Ennis wobbled over to the tent, making sure he grabbed his towel, with his sweat on it, wiped himself, and then threw it to Jack.

Jack with trouble made it to his feet. He grabbed the towel from the ground, saying, "God, boy you nearly killed me." Ennis got real scarlet in his face. Never had Jack said anything along that line. Hopefully he would say it more in the future. Jack wiped himself off, including the mass of white liquid on his back. He smiled and smelled the towel then threw it on the log. He looked at Ennis, who was in front of the tent. He wearingly made his way towards him. "You wanna start getting wood for a fire?" he asked like they just didn't fuck. Ennis nodded, a smile on his face as Jack passed him his pants, and began to put them on. Jack went and got his pants he had kicked off, put them on, and then escaped to gather fired word.

He searched for many minutes before finding enough good sticks to start a fire that would last a while, always in deep thought, singing to himself. Jack, with much difficulty, found his way back to the camp. He entered the clearing, but once again Ennis had disappeared. _Ennis? _Before he could call twice, he saw him in the tent, illuminated by the falling sun, sleeping. Jack sighed, dropped the weight softly, and made his way to Ennis. He entered the tent; his footsteps on the canvas didn't even stir him. He slowly laid himself down next to the sleeping giant; the cool canvas did wonders on his aching back. He stared at Ennis's motionless face, and wonder what he was dreaming about. "_Ennis, I love you,"_ Jack whispered. Ennis heard him, he answered by opening one of his eyes, looking at Jack, lying there with the most child-like face he had ever seen, Ennis planted a quick kiss on Jack's cheek, _I…love you too, sweet rodeo. _Ennis stopped gawking in Jack's eyes, and exited the tent on all floors, _How 'bout some food?_

Ennis stood up, brushing dirt of his jeans, flexed his muscles a bit, then made his way to an ignored cooler, leaning against that gorgeous flower-tree, parallel to the sitting log. Ennis reached in the cool freezer and grabbed a few slabs of hamburger, covered in foil, and two beers, Ennis and beer is all that Jack needed. The beer was fairly cold, from the ice that was melting from inside its holder. Not that it mattered; Ennis would drink it even if it were as warm as piss. Ennis sat the meat on the log, dug in his pocket for a small pocketknife he always had with him. When he found it, and used the knife as a wedge to cork the lid off his and Jack's beer. Jack joined him some time later. Ennis handed Jack his beer, his was already half gone. Jack took the alcohol, gave his thanks then chugged it like a professional. The two men stood by each other, gulping down the love over and over again. The only noise made was when Jack and Ennis would stop chugging and take a breath. The cool liquid was a no good substitute for hamburger, though. Ennis finished first, he sat his empty beer bottle next to the small tree, than watched Jack like one would stare at a tiger in the zoo. Jack quick tossing down the beer, and panted, looking at Ennis.

"What?" Jack said breathlessly. Ennis shrugged his trademark shrug, than grabbed the hamburger from its resting spot on the log, and decided to quit the quietness himself.

"Where do you reckon we build this fire, Jack?" Jack, finishing his beer with one huge last gulp, handed his empty bottle to Ennis, thanked him, and then replied "How about next to the log?" His voice sounded a little strange. Ennis looked at him peculiarly. He shook his head, then sat Jack's bottle next to his empty one, they hit with a clang, like wedding bells. Jack saw nothing wrong with having a fire near the log. "What the fuck is wrong with having the fire near the log and tree?" Jack was a little irritated; Ennis could never just come out and say what's wrong without some pushing.

"Well, you see, Jack," Ennis began, "If the fire is under that tree, a fire might catch it, no matter how long mine or your dicks are, we ain't no firemen." He chucked a bit at Jack's lack of knowing of nature. Jack sighed, slammed his head against his head and went to the log for reassurance. He was too embarrassed. Ennis leaned over him, with another beer in his hand, and smiled. "I was jus' kiddin' _darlin_'. No need to get mad." His voice was calm; love the power of beer for taming a wild beast. Jack didn't move just stared, with his head in his hands.

"No, I just-you're always right, and I'm always wrong. Never will I ever get anything righ'. I was stupid enough to fall for you Ennis, and now here we are, campin' from the world afraid to even set foot in a town, and if we do, Ennis, I'm just your 'friend'. Yeah the friend you fuck, the friend you said you love." Jack was resentful. It never took much beer to affect Jack's whole output on reality. The beer could bring one of two Jacks, the lovely funny one, like there first time on Brokeback, or this mean spirited one, sitting there next to Ennis. "I just, I don't know what tah do with my life. All I ever wanted to do is cradle you in my arms forever, but I know you don't want that. Everyday I miss you dearly when you're away. Sometimes I have nightmares, Ennis, nightmares. You have really fucked me up real good." Jack was on the verge of tears, but stopped himself, he had never cried in front of Ennis. Ennis sighed and sat down next to him on the log.

"Come on bud, yah know I want that too. I wish I could jus' throw it all away. Quit Alma and Junior and Jenny, move up somewhere with you, have cookouts all the time, sit on a pack porch with my dearest friend, watching the sunset on the best day of my life." Ennis laughed a bit. Jack looked at him with haziness in his eyes.

"A, don' listen to me Ennis, I'm just talkin' outta my ass. I thought I was the dreamer, Ennis." He chuckled too. "I shouldn't drink, only one beer gets me like this, how far would seven get me?" Ennis smiled, brought his head close to Jack's mouth and purposely exhaled. The reminiscent smell of alcohol was obvious; it tinkled Jack's insides, ripping them of any fear of hopelessness. Jack couldn't control himself; he licked Ennis's lips like a cat would. Ennis felt a good warm feeling in his stomach. He smiled at Jack than stood up in an arrogant way.

"You'll be alright, Jack. Just the world's gotcha by the balls and pullin' hard." Ennis made his way to the sticks, and twigs Jack collected and dropped about ten feet away. Jack was in a deep smoothing memory, not hearing Ennis's last statement; he was dreaming a dream he often did. He dreamt of a life where he could he wake up everyday to Ennis's lovable smile, a smile that warmed him, a smile that put the cold in the closet. He dreamt of touching Ennis's ass without restraint, who had been crying earlier? By the present mood, one would say Jack, Ennis was a little lively again, humming a nameless tone from his childhood. Jack felt the bitter sadness creep back in him. Two more days, and he had to leave Ennis till November. No more touching, no more kisses, no more love. Jack was slowly drifting into depression; He held his head up with his hands, which were strategically placed on his knees. Only when a sound like a many small twigs hitting the ground before him, does he stir.

Jack jumped a tad, he became coherent and noticed Ennis planting the sticks before him. Ennis gave him a sideways glance and smiled. Jack looked up at him. "What are you doin'?" Ennis dropped the remaining sticks he had in his hands.

"Well, cowboy, if you want a fire here, then I reckon we're gonna have a fire here." Jack was delighted; he smiled his bright smile, that Ennis knew too well. The smile that when seen, one couldn't help but laugh or kiss those rosebud lips of his. Ennis did just that. Jack was lively again; he gave an oath he will never drink again, tossed his empty bottle in the newly constructed fire, and began to push Ennis to quit all and move in with him. That was Jack for yah.

"It's possible Ennis, if only you knew how easy it would be," Jack said, trying to persist Ennis into giving in. Ennis was a stubborn brute, he just looked into Jack's bright eyes, as he talked as if he was interested, but even Jack knew Ennis wouldn't give in. Too much hate in each other's past, so much pain in each other's future.

"Now, Listen tah me Jack," Ennis interrupted, "yah know I can't, I don' want what happened to Earl to happen to anyone I…_l-love."_ He still had difficulty saying that word at Jack. "You know I want it, but this, all this, all these cities around, are filled with people like my daddy." Jack's eyes read hurt, but he covered it up well with eyes that looked like he was half-interested in what Ennis had to say.

"But, Ennis, we can live in the country, have a nice lil' farm somewhere, have some dog-." He was interrupted by Ennis's calm, but determined voice

"Nah, Jack, we would have to go to a town sometime, people would look at us, and, and they'd know." Jack rolled his eyes, put his hand on Ennis's arm.

"We ain't gonna have the word _queer _stamped on our forehead in big pink letters, Ennis." Ennis expression changed, that remark was quite shocking for him. He turned away from Jack, now facing the opposite side of the log. He felt a sickening In his chest, he hated _that_ word, it definitely didn't apply to him, Maybe it did to Jack, he had redlined the whole damn affair, maybe Ennis was on just for the ride. No, he knew what he was, but never could admit it to anyone, though.

"I, I, don't wanna talka 'bout this anymore, Jack." His voice wasn't broken, but chilly. Jack looked away from him, muttering _damn it_ under his breath. His dreams just crashed into a tree again. He had to hide this sudden grief away from Ennis. He just couldn't stand sitting next to him at the moment. The thought revolted Jack, a life without Ennis? He was having trouble breathing. He got up and made his way to the tent, he stopped half way and turned to Ennis looking at him with the most piercing eyes imaginable. "P-please tell me when the burgers are done, Ennis." His voice was lifeless, and so unfamiliar. Ennis gave him a sympathetic look, a nod, than an _all right. _Jack had to hold back the tears this time, his eyes already red from rubbing them, he turned right as the droplets let out. They burned his soft cheeks, like a finger misplaced on a hot oven. The tears were also misplaced. Jack slouched down to get into the cool tent, and he quietly laid his head down on the soft pillows he had placed there. He cried softly, every other minute wiping tears from his face. The flexible pillow he was primarily using was given a little bath by his sorrow, leaving a wet mark where his eyes touched it. _Damn this has been an awkward day. If only Ennis knew, If only Ennis knew..._

Jack closed his eyes to nap, but in no time was wakened by Ennis's soft touch on his shoulder. The touch shocked him with electricity; Ennis didn't even have to shake him, to get him animated. Jack pushed himself up, _burgers done, bud._ Jack got on his feet, and hastily walked past Ennis, not sharing him a glance. Ennis watched him make his way to the supper; something about the way he walked was different. Ennis frowned then took a casual glance at Jack's pillow, and saw the tearstains. He felt a strong drag in his chest. His eyes seemed to fill with water, but he had cried enough today. He wiped his eyes, sniffed, than, like nothing happened, made his way to Jack, and the less than arousing supper.

The burgers were delicious as was most of Ennis's food, though. They also had some hotdogs, but remembered to save some for their last day camping. Another beer for Ennis, Jack took another too. Ennis teased about it, asking him about his 'oath' but Jack just ignored him, leaving Ennis in the dust. The air was cool, so were the feelings of the two men. The burgers warmed them up, but not enough for a Wyoming night. They didn't talk; both knew the other didn't have anything to say. After eating a couple of burgers apiece, Ennis and Jack began to clean up; bears could stroll along and smell the goods, and _they couldn't risk that_. Jack put the few plates they had in a cloth bag he had brought. Ennis threw a half eaten burger in the woods that surrounded their encampment. Jack, finished with his chores wiped some sweat of his eyes, and then slumped over to the cackling fire. He laid next to its radius, but was close enough to feel the flames over his body. He placed an arm over his eyes, and began to drift off into the unknown. He was dreaming of a warm day, sun shining and hot chocolate, and Ennis's warm body, oh how it soothed him so. He dreamt of the warm touch of Ennis's hand on his face, the soft kisses on his neck, and the unbelievable feeling of his cock in him. It opened him up like a curtain in a play; he felt every engraving of it, characterized by Jack's tight ass. He felt his shaft getting firm, pressing hard against his rough jeans, making a tent-like figure. He looked up at his bulge, and smiled. Ennis had that effect on him.

Ennis came back from taking a piss in the woods, and found Jack napping, shirtless still, as he was too, on the ground. Ennis smirked and made his way to him. He crouched down, bringing his knees to his chest next to the sleeping angel. He laughed a melodic laugh, and Jack turned on his side, either to ignore Ennis, or to get in a better position. Ennis put his hands on Jack's back and rubbed slightly, Jack's shoulder's roused up from the unexpected touch. He turned to Ennis, and smiled. _Yeah, I didn' wake you did I? _Jack giggled, and massaged Ennis's jaw with his palm. Feeling that hard skin, with some hair growing on it was torture for his dick.

"Yeah you did. What's your punishment gonna be?" Jack smiled that smile again. Ennis grabbed his pant's loops and pulled Jack closer to him. _Jack, you're my punishment._ The melancholic kiss was just foreshadowing of things to come. Later, more wrestling in the tent, more lion roars, and more tears that night as Jack lay awake crying his shame away. He had snuck a beer into the tent and was chugging it down, as Ennis slept next to him, like a baby. He finally passed out with Ennis on his brain, and a beer in his hand. Jack had done so well to physically comfort Ennis when he was crying earlier, Ennis didn't even say one word to comfort Jack. Perhaps Ennis got so overwhelmed by his feelings that he just had to hold on, and try and ride it out. Maybe he wasn't as emotionally strong as Jack.

The night went softly and without disturbance; both men were dog-tired from all the emotional drainage they had partook in all that day. It was just one of those days, where you mean well, but nobody cares in the end, because their all sad too.

The morning came; the mountain dew provided a layer to the entire area. The rising sun, a sight for sore eyes, clarified the tent. Birds sang their song, as Ennis did too. He yawned, stretched to get all the kicks worked out, then his face went from tired to amusing. His eyes came upon Jack, lying next to him on his stomach. His beer bottle was partly crushed under his shoulder, Jack still grasping it. Ennis shook his head. _Jack Fuckin' Twist. _Ennis leaned over to Jack's busted bottle and pulled the mouth of it, making sure not to wake Jack. He slowly got it loose from Jack's unresponsive hand. He had it out; only half of it was in his hand. Ennis glanced back at Jack's shoulder, blood steadily leaked from under it. _Fuck!_ Ennis tried not to panic; he knew that if he woke up Jack, he would be risking more glass to get stuck in him from Jack's often-aggressive demeanor. The rest of the bottle, no doubt about it, was under Jack's still body. Ennis bit his fingernail. His eyes ran around the tent fast, looking for something. Ennis looked to the other side of Jack. A small bit of room, between Jack and the tent wall, was his answer. Ennis stood up as much as he could in the tent, then stepped over Jack's ass, and diligently crouched on the opposing side of Jack. When Jack inhaled Ennis could see more of the broken bottle, nestled against his upper arm, or lower breast. Ennis, who was never good with blood, took a deep breath and made his descent. He thanked Jack was looking down, he didn't like it when eyes watched him work, even if they were closed.

His fingers were within an inch of the glass, his forehead sweating like hell, and his fingertips hardly touched Jack's shoulder. There, he grabbed the glass with his two long fingers. He pulled slightly, the noise, though quiet, seemed to full the whole tent; it was the scraping of glass cutting skin. Ennis stopped; Jack had opened one of his eyes. He squinted his eyes, and then opened them both. He looked around then found his eyes on Ennis. He looked a little dumbfounded. _Oh, Ennis what'ya doin'? _Jack pushed himself, causing some leftover pieces of glass that had stuck to his skin to peal off him. The stinging in his shoulder finally reached him. Jack put his hands to the pain, and ran his hand across the gash. He took one looked at the scarlet fluid, than hysterically wiped his blood on his chest. _You tryin' to kill me, Ennis? Why, would did I do? _His voice was half-serious. Ennis put his hands up, and replied:

"Hell, no I'm not trying to kill yah, Jack. You slept with a damn beer bottle under your shoulder, you need to clean that up." Ennis showed Jack the top half of the bottle. _Oh fuck! _Jack cursed, he ran outside and found his shirt, wet from the dew, and wiped his wound off with it. Ennis gingerly followed Jack, as he paced across the camp, holding his shirt to his cut. "I have the worse luck in the goddamn world. When will anything go my way? First LD is harassing me, than my damn shoulder, then I have you to take care of, god and you wont even give me what I…" He stopped himself at that part and gasped. Ennis was behind him; he could hear his nervous intake of air from a mile away. He had cross the line, and was susceptible to learn why little boys don't mess with fire. Jack turned quick, to Ennis, his complexion was snow-white, his eyes clutched, so was his fists, and no doubt his ass. _"I'm-I'm sorry, Ennis. I couldn't control myself. I have a hangover and I'm bleedin' to death."_ Ennis looked at him with eyes of hurt, eyes of pain, eyes of hate.

Ennis pointed the finger at Jack. "Yah listen to me Jack Twist, I'm in as far in this shit as you are. Maybe you shouldn't bring a glass bottle to bed. That gash is nothin' you'll live, so stop being such a, a-" Jack had lost his temper, he point his free hand's index finger at Ennis.

"A what, Ennis? A bitch? A Queer? Well, if I'm those, than you are just as guilty, 'member it is always _you_ behind pushing, you can' have one queer without a giver!" Jack's chest was oscillating. He put down his finger down like Ennis did when he had been interrupted. His eyes quickly changed from hate to fear, for Ennis had dived at him. Their bodies collided rigidly; this time there was no desire, and no kissing. Ennis grabbed a hold of Jack's neck and closed his hands on it. Jack began to cough and try to kick up, but couldn't under Ennis's immense weight. Both men swarmed on the dirt and rocks.

"SHUT UP YOU COCK SUCKING FUCK!" Ennis yelled, he was crying, but his movement was indifferent. Jack began to choke, he blew out a few words that sounded like _Ennis stop_, but Ennis pushed them off. Jack's face was losing its whiteness and was becoming blue. He could slowly feel the world closing in around him, his life being sucked from his body. He was using all his strength to even move Ennis but was unsuccessful. Ennis through the anger, through the pain, through embarrassment, looked into Jack's blue eyes, those eyes that told all there was to know about Jack, this time they said to let go, Jack's dyin'. The blue eyes had done it, those irresistible eyes, that made Ennis alive inside. Ennis frowned yelled and let go of Jack's neck. Ennis fell backwards, landing hard. He began to cry aloud. Jack was panting for air. He grabbed his sore neck; tears came to his life-saving eyes. He coughed several times, expecting puke to come up soon. He fell back on his side, still breathing like a mad man. Jack and Ennis's tears were the only innocence in that moment. Jack cried almost silently, Ennis's yells echoed through the hills. This was his pain cry, as if he was saying to the divine towering mountains all his hurts, all his remorse. Jack at last crawled on all floors to Ennis, he stopped at his feet. Jack sat up, making sure Ennis saw his tears, from behind his own.

"_Come here Ennis_." Through many tears, Jack had said the name of his savior, the man that just tried to kill him. Ennis sat up, and jumped into Jack's arms, both men cried their hearts out. They rocked back in forth, trying to comfort each others lost of words. Jack's hands were on Ennis's head, stroking his hair up and down. Ennis's arms were around Jack's neck, like he was hugging it and not Jack. _Why do I love you Ennis Fuckin' Del Mar? _Jack's question was more directed at himself, but through many intakes of breath Ennis answered.

"I dunno, Jack. I'm worthless, I can't do nothin' right. I can't even live your life; I can hardly support my family. I'm nothing, darlin', I'm _nothing."_ Jack gawked a bit than pulled Ennis away from his neck, and sat into his broken eyes.

"You shut up, Ennis Del Mar. I was just thinkin' out loud. You are not worthless. You have two beautiful daughters that worship your every move, you have a nice wife, and you have me…_babe. _Goddamn I should lay you out just for thinking 'bout those thoughts. It will all be alright, it will all be alright." Jack laid Ennis's head back on his shoulder. Too bad no one could tell Jack that everything would be all right. He was having trouble believing himself. He continued to rock Ennis, looking at the new sky. He seemed to be drifting off in some kind of exclusive thought. He envied the sky, _why was it so beautiful and significant? _His eyes drying up, he was no longer crying, but grieving. What made him say those words? It was almost by fate that they came out of his mouth like they did. _God wanted to punish us. I knew this was so wrong, but it felt so good._ Jack pulled Ennis apart from him, looked again at this face.

"Ennis, Ennis? I love you. I will always love you. None of your or my problems will ever change that. You hear me, you sumabitch?" Jack fought off a losing battle with tears again. Ennis nodded, but it wasn't enough for Jack. "I wanna hear it Ennis, I wanna hear those words." Ennis looked right into Jack's eyes. "_I love you." _Next thing they knew they were tearing away clothing. The humid pain of their lust and fear always consumed their every waking hour of life. Ennis always feared that tomorrow would be the day that the tire iron would fall across Jack's face, buckling his legs, breaking his arms. He imagined faceless men swinging at Jack over and over, till he was nothing less but a pile of a limp body, a smile on his face; his navy eyes looked at the sky and saw Ennis, the last sight of his life.

Ennis woke from the dream. He panted loud. He wiped his face of perspiration. _Oh Fuck. _This roused Jack up, he was sleeping on his stomach. He looked up at Ennis. _Ennis what are you doing, the sun isn't even up? _Jack spoke the truth, it was still night. Ennis glanced at Jack. _Jack, bud, tomorrow we ship out?_ Jack sighed, no longing that day either. Yes, Ennis, are you okay? Ennis wiped his face again, laid back down, much closer to Jack's side.

"Nothin' just had a terrible dream. I was trying to, to…. kill you, Jack." Ennis shyly looked at Jack. Jack sat up, wiped his eyes. "That wasn't no dream Ennis. You fucking nearly choked me to death yesterday, in a fit of rage." Ennis's eyes were of shock. "I don't remember, it seemed like a dream, why?" Jack looked at him like he was stupid, another famous Jack characteristic.

"Why you tried to kill me? No reason, just amidst pain, and that was the only way you could take it out. You don't 'member because we spent the day fucking hard, and drinking harder." Jack laughed at this, Ennis half-smiled. "Well, since we are leaving in a coupla hours, why are we sleeping?" Ennis pulled himself on top of Jack, put his hand on his shoulders, but stopped. He felt a poor bandage on Jack's shoulder, from the bottle cut. Ennis smiled then pushed Jack down, face first on the canvas. Ennis massaged the back of Jack's hand. His touch was much softer then normal. The sensation of skin rubbing together, made Jack hard. Ennis kissed the back of Jack's back, even nibbling a bit. He sucked Jack's neck, taking his time with his Jack's arm. Jack sat up again, causing Ennis to back off. He grabbed a hold of Ennis's cheeks, and planted a melting kiss on his lips. The warm filled both men, it was like being filled with hot chocolate, or swimming on a very hot day. Ennis felt Jack's tongue in his mouth; he sucked his tongue, and licked his lips. Ennis ran his hand along Jack's breast, where still were a few scratches. Jack smiled, and pushed Ennis off him, knocking him back, then he pounced on him like a lion. Jack wasted no time going down. Ennis felt Jack's steaming mouth on his cock. Ennis cringed and grabbed the blankets. Jack took it in deep, massaging Ennis's balls with his tongue. This was too much, Ennis, got back up, clutched Jack, threw him back on his stomach, mounted him. And went at it.

Their love never quit them, never would they leave each other's hearts. The pain it would take to redeem themselves from society if anything would of happened. The sun rose once again on good ol' Brokeback Mountain, it bathed the land with rich color, making it look healthy, contrasting so well with Ennis and Jack's feelings, their time has ended. They packed up camp early, around 5:00 am. They. Not brining any mares this time around, made the half a mile walk to their trucks. They had picked the most secluded place for camp, fearing the worst, of course. As they left camp, Ennis turned to take one last look at the beautiful tree that gave them company that whole trip. He smiled at it, and then followed off to catch up with the quick Jack. The tree was left alone, never to see Ennis or Jack again. They met at the trucks numberless minutes later. Jack packed his cooler, full of leftovers, his towels, and bedding. Ennis put his fishing equipment in the back of his truck, though no fishing was done.

The embracing was mad. The sadness leaked into each other, neither wanted to go back to their towns where people stared at them like they were freaks. They weren't freaks, they were two beautiful human beings with falters, fears, and dreams, just trying to make it on their own. Ennis rocked Jack back in forth this time. Jack stared at Ennis with tears in his eyes. Ennis got water-eyed too. This trip had been their most vicious, their most passionate, and the most painful. Jack laid his head in Ennis's chest again. Ennis used Jack's head to hold his head high. He stared at the sunrise, reminiscing on the fun they had had. The sex, the passion, the compassion, the love; forever engraved in his heart of brittle stone. Ennis couldn't look at the sun anymore; he kissed Jack's head then reluctantly broke their hold. He smiled a melancholic smile touched Jack's cheeks, and kissed his juicy lips. Jack wanted time to freeze; he wanted to live in that moment forever.

Jack stands, leaning against his truck, watching Ennis's truck drive away. He tears up again, remembering his last words. "Well, it's been fun, Cowboy. But I gotta go, please cheer up, darlin' all will be all right, I love you. " He had planted another soft kiss on his lips then walked to his truck. Without looking back, he drove off. Jack stared at Ennis's truck as if that was what he was born to do. Born to be sad, born to be abandoned. But Ennis wasn't abandoning Jack, he just went to work, but in months he would come home.

Jack was in his truck, he shut his door, wiped his eyes so he didn't get in a car wreck. He took off towards Lighting-Flatts, his parents' house. He drove with silence, he was focusing on that moment, that Ennis first said _I love you_. More tears came; Jack couldn't hold them in forever. He started to breath heavily, like he had just run a mile. He drove on; he was nearly the only vehicle on the road for twenty miles. Wyoming was wide and depressing. Jack teared just thinking about the long open spaces, _so many possibilities_, never would it meet any height

Jack arrived at his parents' house, much to the pleasure of his mother. She made a big lunch; Jack ate nothing. She noticed the red around Jack's eyes. "Dear, have you been crying?" Jack shook his head, "No I'm just tired of campin'." Jack gave his mother a good hug, and then made his way to his room before his dad arrived back from the field. His mother kept the room the same way, as it was when he was a young child. Jack closed his bedroom door, and flopped himself on the small bed. He couldn't hold himself together anymore, he wanted Ennis, and he couldn't live without him. Jack sobbed silently. _How was this pain supposed to end? _Then sighed, and remembered something. He slowly got up, and looked into his dark closet right across the room from him. He walked in it slowly. He made his way past his old clothes he used to wear as a child, mainly cowboy get up, from when he thought he was going to be the best rodeo cowboy of all time. Like most of his ideas, it didn't happen. Jack then strategically reached on the far end of the closet and felt around in the space between the rack, and the wall. He grabbed the only item of clothing that was sitting in there. When his eyes came upon the two shirts, entwined in each other, he gave in. The tears fell like an avalanche. He pushed the clothes to his nose and smelled the delicious smell of Ennis Del Mar. His sweat, his breath, his warmth, forever with Jack, in his arms.

The End


End file.
